


Temptation

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark changes his mind about wanting some candy Lex is holding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jlvsclrk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jlvsclrk).



Sitting in the darkened movie theater, Clark glances over at the box of candy wedged between Lex's legs and gulps.

He knows he told Lex he didn't want any snacks during the movie, but they look awfully tempting. Of course, Clark isn't sure if it's the candy or the spot it's in.

He really would like a piece, though. He bets Lex wouldn't mind. In fact, he's so engrossed in the movie, he probably wouldn't even notice.

Delving his hand into the box, Clark is surprised at how many are gone. His hand sinks half way in before he hits any candy. Looking over, Clark catches his breath at the way his hand looks between Lex's legs.

Hearing Lex's own hitched breath, as quiet at Lex tries to make it, Clark abandons his idea of taking a whole handful of candy at once. Instead, his hand emerges with a single piece.

Glancing around to make sure no one had moved closer to them at some point and he hadn't noticed, Clark's relieved to see that the closest person is still three rows in front of them. He feels safe in making some relatively loud noises of satisfaction as he finishes the candy off.

Then, he dips his hand into the box of candy again, coming out with another single piece. Relishing the twitch Lex can't suppress completely, more than the taste of the sweet on his tongue, Clark finishes it quickly. On his third trip down, he rummages around for one of the square ones. It takes him longer than he thought it would to find his favorite.

Enjoying the increased breathing he can hear from Lex, he's almost disappointed when he finally finds the one he was looking for. Before he can pop the treat into his mouth, though, Lex grabs his hand.

"Something you want to tell me, Cowboy?"

Clark jumps a little in guilt. He hadn't thought Lex would call him on what he'd been doing. He figures he'd better start bluffing. "I decided I was hungry after all, and this one is my favorite of the ones in the box."

Clark figures that sounds convincing.

"Oh, well, in that case, I'd better try it myself."

Clark's breath catches in his throat when Lex brings the candy to his mouth, while he's still holding it. When he nibbles off a small amount, Clark whimpers at the feel of hot breath on his fingertips.

"Mmmm, you're right, Clark. That is good. I think I need a little more to be sure, however."

With no other warning, Lex's tongue is wrapping around his fingers and pulling gently at the candy.

With a tremor weakening his whole arm, Clark lets it be taken from him. The feeling of Lex's tongue sliding over his fingertips makes it impossible for him to hold back another soft whimper.

Feeling Lex slide his palm up from his wrist and into his hand, Clark looks down just as he intertwines their fingers together. Clark swallows hard as he's flooded with good feeling from the simple touch, and he looks over at Lex in wonder.

Lex smirks back at him a little, a glint in his eyes. "From now on, Cowboy, if you want a candy, you won't be reaching for it."

Lex pauses, the glint in his eyes getting bigger. "Instead, I'll feed it to you. Just let me know when you want it."

Clark smiles back at him and slowly opens his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of comment fics I did as Christmas presents for people on my friend's lists. People gave me a rating, the kind of touching they wanted to read about, the place it story occurs, the emotion of the story, and a pet name. The prompts I was given for this one were: PG, holding hands, movie theater, playful, cowboy


End file.
